


Perfect

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [53]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Love, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Emma wants Audrey no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pony_express](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/gifts).



> written for this prompt on comment_fic: any, any, "I don't want perfect, I want you."  
> theme: 5 sentence fics

"I don't want perfect, I want you," Emma sighed as she looked over at Audrey.

Audrey had just went on another rant about how Emma deserved someone perfect. Someone who wasn't as messed up as her or Kieran and Emma just wished that Audrey would see that she didn't care about perfect.

She just wanted Audrey in all of her imperfections. They were what made her Audrey Jensen, the girl she loved.


End file.
